


Two Years

by wdk



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wdk/pseuds/wdk
Summary: She's shocked, but she shouldn't be.After all, this isn't the first time.
Relationships: Lee Gahyeon/Lee Yubin | Dami
Kudos: 11





	Two Years

**Author's Note:**

> I was really eager to get something out and this idea came to me when I was reminded of someone I used to know.

She had already been awake for a couple of hours when she heard it.

"Hello?"

"Hey! It's me again."

She was almost rendered speechless, but then remembered that this was not a first time occurrence.

"Uh, so how's it going?"

She decided to play along for a bit, "Fine. How are you?"

"I'm okay."

"Cool."

"Yup. I'm uh, surprised you have the same phone number."

"Yeah, so am I."

A pause. "Uh, so-."

"Gahyeon.", she interrupted. She'd had enough.

"Yes?"

"Why are you calling?"

"I just-." She sighed, "Where are you?"

"Montana."

A sharp gasp, "Are you serious?!"

"Yes." She moves into a more comfortable position and switches the phone to her other ear.

"I didn't know you moved to a different state."

"Yeah, well, there's a lot you don't know."

"Yubin I-."

"Two years."

It becomes silent on the other end.

"Did they leave you again? Is that why you're calling? There was no one else, so you just decided to look for your last resort."

"That's not fair."

"Is it not? Because, if I remember correctly, you were the one that cut off all communication all those years ago. Do you think you can just call every couple of months? Every couple of years?"

"I really did you know. I really did care about you. I still-."

"I have to go." She hangs up.

She turns and looks out the window. Sees horses frolicking around in lush, bright green pastures, wondering to herself if she'll ever find the same sense of peace.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try something new, so I decided to go with something more dialogue heavy this time around. I'm hoping it prompted you to use your imagination a bit more, since there was barely any narration.
> 
> my cc: https://curiouscat.qa/_wdk_
> 
> constructive criticism = always welcome
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
